The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a fuel injection pump of this type, set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,601, an arbitrary adjustment of the gas pedal leads to a change in the setting of a speed governor; there is a nonlinear relationship between the arbitrary adjustment and the extent of intervention upon the speed governor, so as to be able to accelerate or slow down a vehicle without bucking. A coupling device is located upon the speed governor, for instance at a governor spring.
In setting the idling or setting of the remaining fuel quantity, variations in tolerances in terms of the length of the elements involved in this transmission path cause a shift in the idling position in the fuel injection pump and hence result in "good" or "poor" fuel injection pump governors.